universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryptids
This is a Profile of the Cryptids from Call of Duty Ghost. Summery The Cryptids are a race of organic race that existed long before the Dinosaurs, when the earth was nothing more than a ball of gas and fumes and volcanic eruptions. Sometime later, a comet ignited the oxygen from the atmosphere, causing a devastating fire storm that incinerated all life on the surface of the earth. The Cryptids foresaw this catastrophe, and devised an ark to ensure their survival of the ancient apocalypse in an underground cave area under Colorado. It was only after an ODIN Strike, due to the Federation taking control of the orbital weapon, that the cave was unearthed. Now free, the Cryptids swarmed the surrounding area, killing everything in their path. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Ancestors Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Human Spies Military Units Infantry *Scouts *Hunters *Seekers Elite *Scorpians *Seeders *Phantoms Heavy *Breeder *Kraken *Mammoths *Rhinos Airborne *Ark *Gargoryles *Bombers Territories Unknown Likely Earth * Age founded/conquered: Paleozoic Era (This was the only information we have in early sighting) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Humans, Cryptids * Civilians: Unknown (likely 7.6 billion) * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 7: Space: Since They possess powers and technology and structures that managed to withstand the passages of time and defeat a race with tech that allows them for entering space, they should scale to the humans. Power Source Psychic: Telepathy (The Ancestors are capable of communing with the other lesser Cryptids in order to control and give them commands.) Telekinesis (Ancestors are capable of lifting objects off the ground) Energy Projectile (Ancestors are capable of launching balls of energy at their targets.) Force Field Projection (Ancestors are capable of projecting a force field around them that makes them more or less unable to receive damage from conventional damage.) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet: The Cryptids around the end of the Extinction story managed to nearly overrun the entire planet and exterminate the entire human race. Power Stats DC: Large Building+: Ancestors should be in a class above the likes of strong Cryptids such as the Breeder which is strong enough to burrow through solid ground. Large Building: The Kraken is strong enough to attack a large sea vessel. Small Building: Hunter class Cryptids are strong enough to smash right through solid stone walls. Wall: Scouts should be at least stronger than a strong human. Speed: Subsonic: Gargoyles are fast enough to catch up with modern human aircraft. Superhuman: The running speed of standard Cryptids. Dura: Large Building+: The Ancestors should be stronger than the strongest Cryptid organisms in the roster which the Breeder took missile and meteor damage and still was kicking. Large Building: Larger Cryptids such as the Kraken and Breeder can take massive damage from heavy explosive devices and alien weaponry. Small Building: Hunters are durable enough to taken charging through a wall. Wall: Scouts should be around stronger than the standard strength of a top tier human as it can take large sums of conventional weaponry before being killed. Skills Stats The Cryptids are mostly organic based race, meaning they have skills and abilities that benefit their physiology, such as enhances speeds, strength and durability. Their masters the Ancestors appear to be highly developed group as they created their own structures for different purposes, such as surviving a planetary extinction event. Strengths/Pros While captured and experimented on, the Cryptids can if possible get loose and turn on their captors, to attack their enemies from the inside. They mostly excel in overrunning their enemies with numbers, especially under the guidance of their masters the Ancestors, they can become better coordinated in their efforts. Weaknesses/Flaws Their hives are connected to one large system of Cryptid spawning grounds can be severed from one another via detaching their nerve cords, this can be done by a form of drilling. Their glyph and information can be deciphered by individuals who are either highly skill linguist or have ways of communicating with them. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Scouts Point of Contact CoDG.png|A horde of Scouts searching for humans to kill. Point of Contact loading screen CoDG.png|A Hunter emerging from the devestation of the ODIN Strike Ancestor in Exodus CoDG.png|Ancestors are extremely powerful Psychics that can control the Cryptids. Hive 2 Extinction CoDG.png|Cryptid Hives which are where the Cryptid hordes are spawned Category:Call of Duty: Ghost Category:Antagonist Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 7 Civilization Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Army Category:Gaming Category:Sci-Fi Category:Psionic